The Vulpes Adventure
by flippy133
Summary: What happens when a mage does his first day of training in a strange cave that has not been explored? Many things could happen, like having someone pulled out of their world. Now he tries to find a way to take his friend home. But does he want to go back?


**The Vulpes Adventure Ch1**

"You only have one guy left. Not much you can do now." I said with a smirk.

"Now I have two." Mike said using a phoenix down.

"Not for long." I said as I casted Fira on both of his soldiers, killing them both.

Mike grabbed his hair in frustration. He looked as if he was going to pull it all out.

"Why can't I ever beat you?" Mike complained as he let go of his head and took a deep breath.

"Because I'm just that good. Now why don't you go train your guys so I can beat you with only one member again." Said pointing out the fact that I had defeated his entire team with only one clan member

I pulled the connector cable out of my game-boy and handed it back to Mike. Mike grabbed the cord.

"I am going to get more members and train them to the highest level possible this weekend. And next time you are going to be the one that will lose half his clan in the Jagd's." Mike said as he started to walk home from our normal after school meeting place in the park.

I said goodbye to Mike as I walked home as well. The walk was not to long and I was home in only a few minutes.

"Hi mom I'm home." I said walking through the door, setting my backpack down next to the front door.

I didn't hear a reply, which was normal because my mom was part deaf. I walked around the house looking for mom and after looking through the house about three times I noticed a note on the kitchen table. I don't know how I missed the note when I first got home but I somehow managed to do that. The letter read.

'I'm going to be at Tabitha's house. Lock the door and have what you want for dinner. Also no video games. –Mom.'

I groaned as I read the last part of the note. She had put that there just to remind me that I was grounded. This was because a few days ago I got into a fight with a kid at school, though I wasn't suspended because it was the other guy's fault, my mom still grounded me.

"Thanks a lot Brian. You asshole." I said to myself as I reminded myself of who got me grounded in the first place.

I thought to myself that I would make an early dinner for myself and play my games as long as mom was gone. What she doesn't know won't hurt me. I chuckled to myself as I thought of that bad joke.

I made myself a sandwich and turned on my FFTA game that I was playing not to long ago with my friend. After a while I heard the phone ring. I knew who was calling even before I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi its mom, I was just calling to check in on you." Mom said.

"I'm doing good." I said.

"Did you get the note I left on the table?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom." I replied.

"Okay then. I'll probably be home later tonight." Mom said

"Alright mom. Bye." I said.

"Bye, and see you later." Mom said as she hung up.

I hung up the phone and went back to playing my game. After a while I started to have a nice, relaxing time of peace and quiet. It felt like it was missing something though. Then I realized what was missing. I walked to my room and pulled out the bottom drawer of my dresser. After I pulled out the drawer I was able to see the floor under the dresser. This was where I hid my stuff from my mom and friends. I looked under the dresser and grabbed a shopping bag. I opened the bag and pulled out a few candy bars and placed the bag back, deciding to save the rest for another time. Then I reached back under the dresser and pulled out a case that holds glasses. I opened the case and pulled out my pair of lucky glasses. The thin lenses had a dark orange tint to them but somehow didn't change the color of how I saw anything, which I thought was cool. They also had the frames made in somewhat of a jagged shape. I put on the glasses and they would be held in place to my face itself. Every time I would put on the glasses they would stick to my face so that they would not fall off, even if I was to fling my head around like spastic gorilla.

After I grabbed my stuff I put the glasses case in the pocket on the side of my pant leg and placed the dresser drawer back. I walked back into the living room and noticed that I had left my game-boy on the couch and had forgotten to turn it off. This didn't bother me as I just picked it back up and continued to play it while I ate my candy. Not to long later the screen turned a bright white and I could see bright yellow sparks leaping out of the screen and zap me. I dropped the game but when it hit the ground it let out a large bolt from the screen and struck me. Everything after that was just darkness.


End file.
